This invention relates to the field of motor vehicles, particularly the rear structure of motor vehicles.
FIG. 1 is a lateral and interior view of a rear structure of a prior art motor vehicle 1. This structure comprises a floor 9 that forms a projection 9B with a zone 9C adjacent to the front of the floor 9. Two rear structural profile members 7, commonly called longitudinal members, extend longitudinally toward the rear from the floor projection 9B and are positioned inside the rear wheel well 3. There are currently new protocols in place for offsetting rear shock impact on 70% of the rear part of the vehicle. In this type of impact the rear structural profile member 7 tends to move vertically (represented schematically by the dotted lines), leading to the appearance of two angular contacts 11. These angular contacts 11 correspond to fractures in the rear structural profile member 7, which lead to the profile member 7 absorbing less impact. In order to reinforce the structure of the vehicle during a rear impact, the structure of the chassis can be modified, but that requires heavy investment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,873 B2 describes a front structure of a motor vehicle including two shock absorbing devices at the front of the vehicle and a reinforcement that holds the two shock absorbers together, placed behind the bumper. This reinforcement will improve the absorption of energy by the shock absorbing apparatuses.
US Pub. No. 2007/0132223 A1 outlines two shock absorbing devices placed following the two longitudinal members, which are positioned laterally on the floor. This Publication also describes an additional shock absorbing device called a crash box, which is located between the first shock absorbing device and the longitudinal members. These structures, however, have no effect on the rear structural profile member moving vertically. This improves shock absorption.